


Sleepy Punk Boys

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble and a Half, Fluff, M/M, My parents blocked ao3, Punk, Punk Scorpius, also first time on mobile and i hate it, idk why i wrote this tbh, srry for not updating, they like patd and fob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus





	Sleepy Punk Boys

Scorpius has fourteen different punk outfits planned out for the first fortnight of school. It's like they say; start as you mean to go on.

The first one - the one he's wearing today - is simple. Combat boots, ripped grey skinny jeans, a white Panic! At The Disco crop top, chain bracelets, and a black leather jacket.

He puts on the last dash of makeup, runs a comb through his gelled hair, and steps out of the bathroom.

Albus sits up, propping himself up on one arm. He's wearing black ripped skinny jeans and nothing else, except for a chain necklace.

"Scor. Panic! crop top or Fall Out Boy? This is a dilemma."

"Fall Out Boy. I've already claimed Panic! for the day."

"Eff you."

"Love you too."

He tosses the yellow Panic! At The Disco crop top at the end of the bed and pulls on the forest green Fall Out Boy shirt. "I see you've already claimed the black leather too. Well, I'm wearing it anyway."

Scorpius' gaze doesn't stray from the strip of dark, bare skin at the bottom of the crop top. "Okay. You do that."

"Distracted much?" He teases.

"Not at all. C'mon. We'll be late for breakfast."

Albus grabbed him by the jacket and smirks. "Maybe we can be a few minutes late."

 


End file.
